1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic paper display device and a method of manufacturing the electronic paper display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Great changes are required today in ways of transmitting and sharing information, in correspondence with a new paradigm that is required in the information society. To meet this, the development of flexible electronic paper, which is also called e-paper, has been accelerated and has entered an initial stage of commercial development.
E-paper is much cheaper in production cost than the conventional flat panel display. Since e-paper does not use a backlight to illuminate its pixels, and does not need to be recharged constantly, it can have superior energy efficiency, while running at very low energy. Moreover, e-paper is very clear, has wider viewing angles, and is capable of holding text and images indefinitely without electricity.
Due to such advantages described above, e-paper may indeed have a variety of applications and have an enormous market potential. Applications may include e-books that have a paper-like surface and are capable of displaying digital versions of books, e-paper magazines with moving illustrations, self-updating newspapers, reusable paper displays for mobile phones, disposable TV screens and electronic wallpapers.
E-paper can be realized through several different methods, including an LCD, an organic EL, a reflective film display, electrophoresis, a twist ball, an electro-chromic method and a mechanically reflective display.
In the twist ball and electrophoresis methods, display units are interposed between an upper board and a lower board. Here, uniform placement of the display units is an important factor in determining the quality of displayed images. Accordingly, a number of studies are underway to develop a technology for disposing the display units uniformly and easily.